The Southern Isles
The Tonation Island Chain: A Graph Location The Southern Isles are located just Southeast of Araedia and Northeast of Equadia, bridging the gap between Marin and Amoroth. It, for awhile, was considered part of neither continent, but when conquered by Bradai Maith, began to exhibit signs of Marinese-Culture. It has since become an instrumental member of the Marin. Climate The Southern Isles have year-round tropical weather. All of the islands are sun-bathed and rained upon heavily, allowing crops to grow year round. The islands vary heavily in scenery however, from the mountain fortress of Knife’s Point, to the dense forests of Kyfre, to the urban sprawl of the Capital. Ruling Powers Before the Siege of Feyshore, the Tonation Island Chain were unaligned and constantly warring with one another, vying for control of another Clan’s crops and land. The most prominent of which was Clan Buáilte, who held Tonate before the infamous Pirate King took the city from under them. For a while, it was simply Tonate under his control, and Bradai Maith revived his own namesake Clan under it’s new name, House Maith. House Maith quickly set to work aligning pirates, sellswords, and revolutionaries under their flag, sieging the ports and taking full advantage of Tonate’s previous trade agreements, castrating the Tonation Island Chain. With now weakened defenses and shot moral, the Clans that had not deferred to Bradai Maith’s treaties were quickly defeated. The Baulite Clan was the last to fall, having overthrown Clan Cromer and taken Coverhold for themselves. The battle, the longest one on record, still only took five hours, as it took a long time for the Baulite’s Clan Hall to burn down completely. Afterwords, they yielded, joining the now unified Southern Isles. House Maith still rules strong, and has since fortified the islands, making them almost impenetrable from anyone attacking on the outside. As an offering of peace, The Pirate King is married to a daughter from each clans, and the Patriarch or Matriarch now serves on the Southern Council, advisors to the Pirate King. The now peaceful Clans are beginning to profit from the prominence of trade in the area, turning each of their respective capitals into hotspots for growing traders. Important Islands Tonate: The Capital City and face of the Southern Isles, it oversees most of the politics and trade in the Isles. Reeve: Reeve is an island consisting mostly of catacombs, as burying the dead on any hospitable island is time-consuming, costly, and ineffective for space. It is also a Pirate Hotspot, and the unofficial capital for Bradai Maith Trading Company, who commonly does business on the island. Slateport: Slateport is the smallest and most fortified island in the South. It’s nickname, Shieldport, comes from the fact that it is positioned directly in front of Tonate, taking any blow that might potentially come at it. Absolutely crawling with anti-siege weaponry, it is a force to be reckoned with. The once green pastures have long since been built over to create the impenetrable and extremely grey island fortress. Important People Pirate King Bradai Maith I 14 Clan Wives (Names Vary) Matriarch Tenley Maith Royal Advisor Dimitri Novikov Lady Emmaline Canton IV